Mind Games
by rallybabe89
Summary: Because Minds Games are Yamanaka's specialty. Shika's told Ino that he wants to ask Temari out the next time she comes to town. He expected her to blow up but Ino did nothing. So why is Shikamaru upset with her lack of negativity? ShikaIno.


October 2008

Pairing: ShikaIno

One-shot: Mind Games

* * *

Everyone knew that Shikamaru was the best when it came to strategies and figuring people out. Another thing that was common knowledge was that Shikamaru was always preparing for an average life, being an average shinobi, with an average wife and an average amount of children- two.

But what nobody could understand was why Shikamaru was upset today.

He had forsaken his normal routine of waking up, eating breakfast with Chouji, running to his favorite hill, watching clouds, training some, visiting the flowershop, training, and then finally bed at 8pm sharp.

For the past few days he was clearly in deep thought, but today he seemed to be openly worried about something. And that was bugging his best male friend, Chouji.

"Hey Shika, what's driving you crazy?" murmered Chouji laying in the spot next to Shikamaru on the hill.

"Ino."

Chouji was upset. After being teammates for years, Chouji had figured that Shika and Ino would realize that they mean to each other. But due to some recent events Chouji had given up hope that the should-be couple were in reality fated to be together.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you haven't seen her for days, what did she do now?"

"Nothing that's the problem. I had expected her to blow up when I told her about Temari. I thought maybe she would take it really hard and put up a show about how she and I were meant to be. But Ino didn't do any of that. In fact she has done nothing but avoid me and be very nice about my relationship with Temari. I thought Ino would cry or at least tell me that I was making a mistake, but not once did she say something to me," Shika said while sitting upright. He hadn't seen Ino for days and it was driving him crazy.

"Shika, so you're upset because Ino didn't react the way you thought she would? But shouldn't you be happy that she's left you alone with Temari. She didn't reject the idea that you were going to ask Temari out. She didn't say anything maybe because she wants you to be happy," said Chouji pulling out his pack of chips and handing some over to Shika.

Shika closed his eyes and thought about what had happened in the past couple of days and what Chouji said. Maybe he was right, maybe all Ino wanted was for him to be happy. But how come it hurt where his heart was over the past few days when he hadn't seen Ino?

Shika got up and bid his goodbye to Chouji. Walking over to the flowershop, Shika couldn't help but over hear Ino chatting up some, brown eyed brown Mohawk styled hair, boy. She was touching his arm gently ever so frequently during their conversation while the stupid boy was caressing her hand softly as well.

Shika felt something pull at his heart again.

Ever since Sasuke had left, Ino hadn't shown an interest to any of the boys in Konoha. Yes she had even told Sai that she thought he was good looking but she didn't do anything besides that. Sure, she had grown beautiful and had boys following her left and right, she had never strayed towards them.

So what caused the sudden flirtation?

"So what are you doing Friday night?" ask the boy to Ino.

She hesitated a bit then opened her mouth. But before she could answer, Shika burst through the door.

"She's busy," he said blatantly while turning the Open sign around and closing the shop early for the night.

" Nara-san, what are you doing here?" Ino asked after seeing off her new "friend."

Shika was stunned, Ino had addressed him formally and hadn't shown any emotion about his interfering. Once again she surprised him.

" I wanted to know why you're okay with my asking Temari out?"

Ino was fighting back a grin, she had him right where she wanted him.

"Because I figured that you'd be okay with me going out with Kuro-san."

Shika froze, she wasn't supposed to be going out with anyone. He couldn't let anyone simply touch Ino, or kiss Ino, or spend time with Ino. It wasn't allowed.

And he voiced that opinion out.

"No I'm not. Ino you're not allowed to go out with anyone," he said masking his emotion. This really was getting to be very troublesome. Ino couldn't be safe with anyone besides himself and Chouji. It would be too troublesome for Chouji to take care of Ino and the two of them would get into many fights and that would be up to Shikamaru to resolve. So in the end Shika couldn't think of anyone to take care of his Ino.

"Shikamaru, what makes you think you can tell me what to do and what not to do. You don't own me, Shika," as Ino said that she made her way to the counter and cleaned up. She had no malice in her voice and nothing too drastic was displayed on her face.

But it still seemed to hit home with Shikamaru.

"Yes Ino I do," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and turned her around to kiss her.

Kissing him back, Ino smiled to herself.

It was always said that Yamanaka's were the best at mind games, Ino wasn't considered their most prized heir for no reason.

She knew that Shika would expect her to come to him yelling at him to give up on Temari and to look at her. But she knew that the only way he would constantly be thinking about Ino was if she did something he didn't expect.

So in the end Ino won Shika and Temari got nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you can tell I don't like ShikaTemari. Sorry. But ShikaIno rocks.


End file.
